The Phantom
by JustNerdyy
Summary: Cameron Black has been working with the FBI to catching this mystery woman who framed his brother Jonathan. In the mean time he's been working cases that could use his expertise as a magician. One case will be particularly harder than the rest when he is forced to face someone from his past.
1. Chapter 1

_"All the world's a stage" for some that might be truer than others. People come to New York for a lot of things but for those who see the world as a stage, Broadway is the place to be. The high notes being belt out by an actress as she pulls you into the world that has been created right there in front of you. Some see the whole world as a place for them to perform their greatest works._

"Last night a chandelier fell down in the middle of a Broadway show." Dina said as they were heading into the theater.

"That's very phantom of them." Cameron snarkily replied.

"Yeah, but that's the thing this isn't Phantom of the Opera, there isn't a chandelier in the whole show, and no one saw who did it." Dina handed Cameron photos people took in the audience.

"Is everyone okay?" Cameron asked.

"More shaken up about the whole ordeal more than anything but this isn't the first time something like this has happened." They made their way up on the stage.

"So the FBI asked us to come in and help with out with this phantom." Cameron concluded.

"Not exactly. This was more of a request on my behalf and they seemed into so we got the case." Dina answered. Then he saw her, just standing there talking to Agent Daniels. She hadn't change much over the years, people always say that sometimes memories of people hold more true than who they turned out to be but she was just the same. Cameron froze for the first time in years not knowing what the next course of action should be. He decided hiding before she saw him was the best course of action. Unfortunately it was too late, she glanced up and saw Cameron staring at her.

"Cameron…Cameron Black?" She said with question in her voice. There was no turning back now he had been seen.

"Lucy… it's great to see you." He forced those words out of his mouth. She walked over to him and he took a step back.

"How have you been? I heard about Johnny and I'm so sorry…" She sighed. He cut her off.

"Sorry, no you don't get to be sorry after everything that happened." He began to back away more. "I can't do this right now." He grumbled. He turned his back and stormed over not before huffing "You guys suck." Towards his team before he exited the theater.

"I'm so sorry I didn't think he'd react like that." Lucy apologized to the agents. "If you don't need me anymore I'll leave and I promise he'll come back in."

"We have your information should we need to contact you Ms. Harris." Agent Daniels replied. Lucy grabbed her bag and shuffled out the stage door.

"Does someone want to tell me what the hell that was?" Agent Daniels said.

"It's my fault." Dina replied. "Lucy and Cameron dated a few years ago and had a pretty nasty break up. I just thought this would be a good time for them to burry the hatchet. They both miss each other dearly but are to afraid say it."

"Can someone go see if we can get Cameron back inside and see if he'll even work the case." Agent Daniels sighed. "With a conflict of interest I don't even know if they'll even let him." Eventually they got Cameron back into the theatre and got word that if he could handle it he was allowed to work on the case since he wasn't an agent.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay give me a run down of what is happening here." Cameron said.

"So basically someone is harassing the cast here to scare them out of performing, but the main focus is Lucy Harris." Cameron's eye began to wonder when Lucy's name was mentioned. "Do you think you'll be okay with this?" Kay asked.

"Yes I can be professional." Cameron sighed. "Okay so the questions are who is this Phantom, how are they doing this unseen, and why go after Lucy." Cameron said as he began to revert back to his old self.

"You really don't keep up with her do you?" Kay replied as she handed Cameron the case file. "She's the biggest star on Broadway right now. She was an untrained nobody who won the world over and earned a Tony Award all in her first show." Cameron glanced over the file that had article after article about the amazing Lucy Harris. He chose to ignore that and take a dig at Kay instead.

"Agent Daniels I never pegged you for a theater lover. Tell me you used to be a nerdy theater kid, because that would just make my day." Kay rolled her eyes as she and Cameron walked towards the conference room.

"Lucy is here do you think you can sit in the same room as her while we ask her some questions?"

"I already told you I'm fine." Cameron scoffed. They walked into the room together and Cameron did everything in his power to not look Lucy in the eyes.

"Ms. Harris thank you for coming in." Kay said as she sat down.

"Of course, anything to help out." Lucy turned towards Cameron. "Hi Cam." She said shyly. Cameron just rolled his eyes.

"Can you think of anyone who would want to do this to you?" Kay asked.

"I don't know. I don't think I have any enemies I'd like to think I'm well enough liked that people would want to hurt me." As she finished her sentence Cameron let out a small chuckle.

"You have a very successful career. Have you made anyone mad in the process?" Kay asked.

"I really can't think of anyone. In this industry making the wrong enemies will ruin you, so I've tried to stay loyal to these people. I can't think of any person I have wronged." That really set Cameron over the edge. He let out a huge scoff.

"I find that unlikely. You know what really got me is this whole innocent I would never hurt anyone thing."

"Cameron stand down." Kay interjected. Cameron ignored her.

"And don't even get me started on loyalty…" Kay grabbed his arm and drug him out of the room.

"What the hell was that?" Kay yelled. "You said you could handle this."

"I'm sorry I thought I could. I guess there is just a lot of unresolved feelings about what happened."

"Then enlighten me." Kay pleaded. "Because we need your help and if you can't work through this then someone could get really hurt." Cameron sighed.

"Fine. Lucy and I as you know used to date, but it was more than that. We grew up together, and for a kid who always travelled it was nice having a contestant face. When she was about 12 her dad got a job as a stagehand for my father's show. She would spend her breaks from school with us and in a world who thought they knew the Black family it was refreshing have someone our age who really knew us, all of us. She and Johnny were pretty close and it was good for him to not be invisible. Eventually Lucy and I started dating and we got pretty serious." Cameron took a deep breath. "I asked her to marry me, she said yes and two days later she was on a plane to New York without a real explanation." Everything fell silent.

"Cameron…I'm so sorry." Kay apologized "I didn't know that."

"No one knew we were engaged, not even Johnny. We were going to make a big announcement and she just left. I guess this whole not knowing is what's eating at me. And now seeing the great life she had without me… hurts."

"If you don't want to do this case I completely understand."

"No, you were right you guys need me for this, and despite our past I really don't want to see Lucy get hurt. I'll be fine I promise." Cameron said as he let out a big sigh. "I just need a minute, go back in there with out me will you?"

"Of course."


End file.
